


Once Upon a Dream

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что снится Повелителям Времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

Доктору снится Галлифрей, поля алой травы и два мальчика, делающие чучело Рассилона в старом сарае.

Мастеру снится, что он Лорд-Президент Галлифрея. Все уважают его, приглашают читать лекции в Академии, а Совет никогда не оспаривает принятые им решения. Изредка до Мастера доносятся вести о чудаке, укравшем ТАРДИС и путешествующем по Вселенной с земными спутниками, но его мало волнует такая ерунда. Он никогда не знакомился с Доктором, однажды они просто прошли мимо друг друга.

Мисси просыпается посреди ночи и долго вглядывается в темноту спальни, перебирая все свои воспоминания, связанные с Доктором. Достаточно один раз увидеть его, чтобы больше никогда не забыть, и Мисси не боится.

Но все равно утром она идет захватывать какую-нибудь Вселенную, чтобы Доктор прилетел и снова всех спас. Ей нужно увидеть его, на всякий случай.


End file.
